


Embracing a New World

by GwendolynD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Embracing a New World

**Title:** Embracing a New World  
 **Author:** [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** original  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Betas:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 1,251  
Written years ago.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for a junior high school assignment. It was … 2000. Ish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I am not dead, yet I am not alive. To be dead you must have a free soul and to be alive, you must possess a body. I fulfill neither requirement. I have no body, and although I have a soul, it is far from free. I merely exist; I live, though not alive. To those on Earth, I am dead. Those I knew miss me, even as I stand beside them in their grief. I pray for them to be happy, but as do most who truly live, they misinterpret death.

Death is not the end, is not the tragic event we imagine it to be while alive. Yes, it will be hard to lose those you loved on Earth, but at the same time you will not lose them. Death is simply a new state of being, a transformation and not a conclusion.

When you cross over there will be no white light, no Golden Gates to walk through, nor past family to meet you. There will be an instant in which you are missing, between the moment your body dies to when you stand over yourself, wondering what has just happened. But the experience will not be what we come to expect on Earth. Spirits are all around you, visible as heavy mist. They will envelope, forming bodies and holding souls. They will stay close, like guides into this New World, but there will be no faces to recognize.

We, the Wisdom, speak simply by using our minds. Those new to this side may still speak as they would have moments ago, but they shall soon learn our ways. Earth people, the Immature, we call them, may speak, but we will hear no sound. We possess no ears, only the idea of them. They speak in their own dimension, not in ours. They speak to our souls, not to our minds. With the journey into a New World, they must learn the new skills this place requires, just as a trip to France requires learning French. Without the skill to communicate soul-to-soul, they are like newborn children to us.

Here, asthmatics will run free, unaccompanied by the wheezing and gasping they endured on Earth. Arthritics will long for their knitting needles again, the pain in their joints will vanish. Lost limbs will be restored, weak organs will regain their strength. In a way, all earthly prayers will be answered.

Upon crossing it will soon be clear that rules do not exist to us, not as they do on Earth. Time exists to us like the ground does to Immature. It exists, yet seems unimportant and irrelevant. Without it, however, nothing would be right. Just as gravity effects each Immature on earth differently, so time effects each of us. We do not obey it, are not limited by it. The objects around us may or may not truly exist, that is up to each soul to decide. We may or may not acknowledge the presence of each other, we may or may not choose to connect. It is up to each spirit to create his or her own world, we are the very definition of freedom.

The surroundings around you when you cross are exactly as those you knew, replica's formed by your mind. Matter does not exist, again merely the idea of it. It exists within the Immature dimension, but not as so here. Since the idea of gravity, matter and all else from Earth carries over with you, it implants itself in your mind, until you learn that the mind doesn't truly reside anywhere. Once you have become accustom to the New World, you discover that with a simple thought, you can go from an abyss of darkness, into the most complex places your soul decides. Space is no issue, oxygen is no need and time,

once again, matters not especially in travel.

When you enter this side and are accustomed, it may all seem a game, happy or not, but still a game. Examining your new mist spirit, experimenting with powers you had all along on Earth, such as time travel, and the most powerful of all, imagination. Young girls dream out their perfect Prom Day, men their perfect dates. None of them as perfect as they want it to be. Events take a turn for the worst, leaving the newcomers weeping in sorrow, wondering why this New World isn't pure joy. Too many picture this as paradise.

Paradise. We have absolute freedom, or we should. If our souls were truly free however, we would be dead. We are not. For it is our freedom which has ultimately become our cage. Without boundaries of any kind, we do not know how to define pleasure, pain, freedom or imprisonment. We shouldn't meddle in other's lives, yet we do. We are bound by our love for others, our need to have some love shone back at us. Some Wisdom may play around in the Immature's lives, though we aren't supposed to. The forbidden is always the sweetest to grab.

Immature's often sit alone, and a chilling feeling rolls up and down their spine. Often, you sit on a bus knowing you aren't tired, and simple rest your eyes, then jolt awake shortly before you must get off. These are all the work of the new dimension. Some of the Wisdom's do it more often than others, but we recognize that we possess the power to meld into an Immature's body and borrow their soul, or at least pieces of it. Crossing over can leave holes within your soul that you strive to fill. By borrowing parts of souls for short lengths of time, Wisdom's may wander as a 'Ghost' through the Immature dimension. However, since we cannot interfere with Earth's living, the part-souls are immediately returned when needed. This is the work of our Higher-selves, it cannot be stopped. Some Wisdom's find someone who is about to die, and manage to grasp their soul before it crosses over, making themselves a ghost forever. Many of our Wisdom's are striving to learn this skill, however it is advised not to. This new way gives the Wisdom's a new life, a half life now called In-Between.

It is impossible to experience something without knowing of its opposite. In our freedom it is required that we also know imprisonment. To pay for our pleasure we must experience endless, aching pain to which we can never be numb. This is why we always hear our loved ones cry to our hearts, rather, the ideas of them. Love is a bond that cannot be broken, even in crossing. Often there are times we will cry back, and Immature's will hear, but faintly. Some shake it off, some smile upon the blessing, others simply deny.

How can we indulge in happiness and the freedom we have, without being trapped? Or is it the fear being free that traps us? We are all bound down by love, when at the same time it frees us, so it is impossible to say whether there is absolute freedom or not. We are not dead, not free, so perhaps the only freedom is in death. Newcomers often want to know this, and I show them all I know, and they make their own decisions, without ever knowing who I am. I lead them on their way without pointing the direction to go, guide their new lives without speaking a word. This is the way in the New World.

 


End file.
